


Shared Heat

by DarylDixonGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kisses, M/M, Smut, hand fucking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylDixonGrimes/pseuds/DarylDixonGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's freezing cold, and Rick and Daryl decide to share blankets for added warmth. But when Daryl wakes up with Rick wrapped around him, well, the poor little hunter doesn't even know how to handle that, especially considering his sizable crush on the other man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I have been accused of not sleeping and only writing Rickyl, and that's not true. I sleep... Sometimes. 
> 
> I mean, I should've been asleep two hours ago, but... 
> 
> Psshhhh.

Rick had never understood that “colder than a witch's tit” phrase, but whatever it meant, it was definitely that right now in Georgia. He'd volunteered to go on a run with Daryl to look for more supplies and people to bring into the prison. But so far all they'd gotten were chattering teeth and a strong desire to go back to a world with some fucking heat.

“This'll do,” Daryl said, his words shaking on their way out. He stopped hugging himself long enough to pick the lock of the little convenience store, and then they'd slipped inside, checking the aisles, the office, and the bathrooms to make sure they were all clear. 

“Men's room is a fucking disaster,” Rick said, coming out of it with his jacket up over his nose and pulling the door shut behind him. “But the ladies is still useable considering we aren't staying long enough to care if it flushes.”

Daryl grunted and disappeared inside of it. Neither of them had peed in hours either. Too damn cold to want to whip their dicks out to do it.  
  
Rick waited his turn, moving up and down the aisles to see if there was anything left. He found a pack of Skittles and some stale cashews hidden behind some boxes. Otherwise, everything had been cleared out.  
  
He and Daryl halved both after they were both done taking care of business, adding them into their rations of deer jerky and water, and then they settled down, unrolling sheets and blankets from their packs, moving the shelving around so that it boxed them in, keeping them secure in the event that anything did happen to make its way inside.  
  
“Double up,” Daryl suggested, rubbing his arms through his layers, his breath coming out in white puffs.  
  
Rick didn't even think twice about it, adding his sheet down on top of Daryl's and crawling under both sets of blankets, his arm just close enough to the hunter's body to feel the heat radiating off of it. He scooted a little closer, drawn to the warmth like a moth to a porch light.  
  
“Night, Daryl,” Rick said, putting his pack under his head and reaching up to hit it until the contents adjusted enough that it was at least mildly comfortable. He could tell from the sounds next to him that Daryl was pretty much doing the same.  
  
“Night, Rick.”

Rick found it funny how easily they all fell asleep considering the world they lived in. Most days, they'd done so much during the daylight hours that their bodies were more than willing to nod off at the first available opportunity. Of course, their sleeps were never quite restful either, because they were always hovering right on the edge of consciousness, ready to jump up at the first suspicious noise. 

But there were no suspicious noises that night, and it had been a long day of trekking about in the cold, so he and Daryl were both out within minutes, sleeping about as close to peacefully as their lives allowed.

* * *

Daryl woke up tangled in blankets and limbs, unable to keep from sighing because other than his face, he was warm for the first time in what felt like weeks.  
  
He tried to move a little, wanting to snuggle deeper into the covers and the heat, but Rick's arm squeezed tight around his middle at the slightest twitch. And that's when Daryl realized who the limbs currently wrapped around him and woven through his legs belonged to.  
  
His eyes went wide, and he tried to look back over his shoulder, but Rick had his face pressed into the back of his neck, every breath warm and moist across his skin.  
  
Daryl was torn between wondering if he should move and screaming in his head because Rick was _fucking touching him(!)_ , holding him even. And holy. fucking. shit.  
  
Of course he knew it was only because they were freezing, that Rick had done it in his sleep and would scramble away as soon as he woke up, but right now his arm was around Daryl's ribs and refused to let go. And Daryl couldn't stop the way his stomach and chest fluttered even as he looked down and glared at his body for daring to react.  
  
He hadn't realized his crush until the farm, that day when he'd nearly died and Rick and Shane had to drag up to the house. He'd been so dehydrated and disoriented, but he remembered thinking that if Rick was there, he'd be okay. He knew the other man would take care of him, and that's when he'd realized that he'd probably been feeling something for a while, a slow simmer of a desire that finally bubbled to the surface when Rick screamed, "No!"  
  
But Rick wasn't...  
  
And even though Lori was gone now...  
  
Daryl chewed on his thumbnail, staring down at the jacketed arm around his middle, at the still-tanned fingers formed to the curve of his body, tucked into the warmth between his side and the sheet beneath him. He hit the quick of his nail with his teeth, tasting the salt and metal of his blood on his tongue.  
  
Behind him, Rick made a little noise, his own sound enough to rouse him. There was a little exhale of sleepiness, a pause, and then a quick unraveling as Rick scooted away, bolting up right around the time that Daryl finally turned over.  
  
“Sorry,” Rick said, a blush coloring his cheeks above his stubble. “Must've done it in my sleep.”

“It's okay,” Daryl said. “You were warm.”

“Yeah,” Rick said, standing up and looking outside. “Aw, hell.”

Daryl stood up and looked too, expecting a slew of walkers but finding instead that it was wet outside, the skies raining down a mist so fine that it coated everything without making a sound. Honestly, he was surprised it wasn't icing over, because it had to be damn close to freezing out there. Might even do it come nightfall. Not that it mattered, because there was no fucking way they were going out in that, frozen or not.

Well, if they were stuck anyhow...  
  
Daryl sank back down and pulled the blankets on top of him again, and Rick did the same, staying a full arms-length away from him. Daryl watched him in his periphery, and shit, both of them were shivering again within minutes.

“Goddammit,” Rick said, the words muffled with his face half-under the blankets. 

“You can, ya know, come back if you want,” Daryl said, internally scolding his body for filling up with butterflies yet again.  
  
It's not like that. He doesn't want me like that.  
  
“You sure it won't be weird?” Rick asked. “For you, I mean.”  
  
“Nah,” Daryl said, which was a damn lie. It would be completely weird because he'd be trying not to fucking lose his mind the whole time. But damn't, he wanted Rick back over there wrapped around him, and he wasn't about to discourage it. 

Rick looked at him and then shrugged, moving closer while Daryl shifted onto his side to face him.  
  
“We gonna have a staring contest?” Rick asked, letting his body press against Daryl's, draping his arm over him because it had nowhere else to go.  
  
It took Daryl a second to respond as he clamped down on all of his instincts, half of which seemed to want him to sigh contentedly, while the other half seemed to want to send all of the blood in his body straight to his crotch.  
  
Jesus, definitely not _that_.   
  
“Just figure we won't have much else to do 'cept talk. May as well look at you.”

That and you are so very nice to look at, even hidden under two blankets and twenty layers of clothing. 

“Point,” Rick said. “I sure as shit ain't leavin the blankets to play cards with you or anything. And you cheat anyway.”

“Don't,” Daryl said. But of course he cheated. It was the only way he knew how to fucking play. 

“Do too,” Rick said, shifting just a tiny bit more into Daryl's body heat, his knees knocking into the hunter's, their chests pressed so closely together that Daryl could feel the way Rick's rose and fell with every breath.  
  
“Maybe a little,” Daryl admitted. He waited for Rick to say something else, but instead they just stared at each other until the warmth had completely settled back into the blankets and they'd both finally stopped shivering. He could feel Rick's every exhale ghosting across his lips.   
  
Daryl expected his butterflies to leave with the cold , but instead they migrated to his spine, turning to lead and slowly creeping their way heavily up to his neck. He could feel something, something new and unfamiliar and intense . Then, he watched Rick's eyes darken, and whole knew batch of creatures bloomed in his stomach.   
  
Oh.  
  
There was a half-second where Daryl wondered if maybe it was just him, if maybe he was imagining the almost-magnetic sensation pulling on every single limb in his body. But then the doubt passed, and he and Rick lunged for each other, meeting in the middle for a kiss so heated that Daryl forgot it was ever even cold to begin with.   
  
_Oh_.  
  
“Fucking shit,” Daryl said, pulling away and gasping for breath. But only for a second because Rick put his hand on the back of his neck and yanked him in again, the kiss too frenzied to be anything but a clashing of lips and tongue, their teeth occasionally knocking together. It wasn't a good kiss, but, God,  it was still everything Daryl had ever hoped for.

Rick was the first to pull away the next time, his hand still firmly on Daryl's neck. The hunter waited patiently for him to tug him into another beautifully messy kiss, but instead Rick grabbed his shoulders and flipped them both over, pinning Daryl down with his body and rolling his hips into his.   
  
The erection that Daryl had been trying to stave off the whole time sprang up quickly with Rick's aggressive body movements. He closed his eyes and moaned.  
  
“You sure you want this?” Rick asked.  
  
YES! Sweet mother of fucking Christ, yes.  
  
“Mhm,” Daryl said. “You?”

Rick nodded three or four times in a row, and then he claimed Daryl's mouth again, shifting so that both of their erections were side-by-side, rubbing against one another with only fabric between them. 

“Didn't realize...” Rick let his mouth work across Daryl's scruffy jaw.   
  
“Didn't realize until now?” Daryl asked.  
  
“Didn't realize you wanted me too until just now,” Rick said before sucking the hunter's earlobe into his mouth and nibbling on it with his teeth.

“T-too?” Daryl asked.

“You did, right? Before now?”

“Mhm,” Daryl said.

“Since when?” Rick raised up onto his knees between Daryl's legs, just enough to get both of their pants undone, fishing their cocks out and holding them together while he kept moving, each thrust of his hips sliding his naked length along Daryl's. The hunter groaned, pressing his mouth against Rick's neck, his lips vibrating against the hot skin there. 

“Farm," he gasped out into Rick's ear. "That day I fell in the gorge. Realized how safe you make me feel. Realized I'd been moving closer and closer to you since Atlanta.”

Rick laughed a little, letting go and taking only Daryl's dick in his hand. 

“What's funny?” Daryl asked between little gasps of pleasure. 

“When I saw you hurt like that, I realized I'd hate it if you died. A little more than I'd hate it with almost everyone else.”

This long. This long that they'd both wanted each other, and no one had made a move. So much wasted time in a world where time was never guaranteed. 

“Never would've until...” Rick trailed off and shook his head. “Doesn't matter.” He kissed Daryl's Adam's apple right around the time that he palmed over the head of his cock.  
  
“Fuck, that's good." Daryl looked down, barely able to make out the motions of Rick touching him in the darkness under both blankets, Rick's movements blending in with the shadow of his own erection hanging down between them.   
  
“Shit, sorry,” Daryl said, reaching down and taking it in his head. Selfish idiot.  
  
“It's okay, sweetheart,” Rick said, smirking mischievously. “You were distracted.”

Sweetheart. God, can I be your sweetheart? Please. 

Daryl bucked into Rick's hand, biting his lip and whimpering. Rick was so damn good with that hand, and he hoped that he was doing at least mostly as well. He tried to match the other man's every movement, every little twist and squeeze, even fondling Rick's balls just like he did his.  
  
But Rick's eyes were boring into his with black fire and wanting, and Daryl was having a hard time focusing on any other thoughts besides “want you” and “feels so good.”  
  
“Here,” Rick said. And he guided both of their lengths back together, tugging Daryl's hand around them along with his own, creating a little tunnel of warmth and friction that they both stroked and fucked into with frenzied thrusts.  
  
Daryl's mouth fell open, every single breath a whine or a whimper or a throaty groan. Rick's hand was on his fucking cock. Rick's cock was fucking against his, each movement sending it sliding against his with gorgeous fucking friction.  
  
“I can't,” Daryl said. “Can't fuckin hold out.” Not like this. Not with _you_.  
  
“You still got that rag you usually carry around?” Rick asked. “People might ask questions if we come back covered in cum, and it's too damn cold to try and wash it out.”  
  
Daryl nodded in understanding, lifting up to fish it out of his back pocket. He slipped the rag down between them with barely a moment to spare, throwing his head back so hard that it rattled the contents of his pack. His groan echoed through the whole store and he came, twitching against Rick's still-moving erection, his orgasm flowing into the red fabric he had only just managed to press against his tip.  
  
“Keep it there,” Rick said. The former cop's tongue poked out of his lips in concentration as he moved against Daryl's length, making the hunter whimper with the over-stimulation of it. But he didn't dare ask Rick to stop. Not today. Some other time maybe, but not to-fucking-day.  
  
Rick's face screwed up, everything clenched, his teeth bared. His breath came out in little near-growls, catching in his throat, and then he leaned down and pressed his lips to Daryl's, groaning his orgasm directly into the hunter's mouth, his cock twitch against his in release.  
  
Rick kissed him for a solid minute while they both came down, their slowly-deflating erections still held tightly together, and then the former cop rolled off so they could both do up their jeans. They laid side by side for a little while, both warm enough with the flush from their orgasms to be comfortable apart.   
  
But the cold didn't stay at bay for long, and they pressed their bodies together again as soon as it crept back in.  
  
“Wish we could wait out the whole damn winter like this,” Daryl said.  
  
“Me too,” Rick said. “We'll give it another day once that mist clears up, and then we'll head home so we can.”

“So we can what?”  
  
“Snuggle up in one of the prison cots and wait out the cold,” Rick said. “Shit. It's not like Glenn and Maggie don't already do that most of the time.”

“Everybody knows about Glenn and Maggie though.”

“Everyone can know about us too,” Rick said. “World's too shitty for anyone to care if we're fucking each other.”

“You don't care if Carl knows?” 

“He might be a little upset seeing as you're not his mom,” Rick said. “But otherwise, no. Hell, Carl adores you. He might even be happy about it.”

“He only adores me because I taught him how to cheat at cards.”

Rick rolled his eyes. 

“C'mere,” he said, pulling Daryl in for another kiss, both of them steadily getting better at moving their mouths together in unison instead of fighting with them in a big sloppy mess.   
  
"You know, I lied to you," Rick said, fingering through Daryl's hair.   
  
"Hm?"

"Snuggling up to you last night. I did it on purpose."

"And here you're givin me hell for cheatin at poker."  
  
Rick laughed and took another kiss, letting his forehead rest against the Daryl's when he finished. 

The mist kept on all day, and so that's how they stayed, making out off and on while they cuddled together for warmth inside of their walled-in blanket pile, only leaving to make a quick run to the bathroom before slipping back under the covers to let the other rub the chill back out of their limbs.  
  
And in the end, despite the rain and the frigid temperatures, Daryl had to admit it was probably the best day he'd had since the world ended.  
  
Hell, it was probably the best day he'd ever had at all. 


End file.
